I'll Pretend Again
by DarkFoxLord
Summary: Kuroko's thoughts as he is driven into depression and forgotten by Akashi (Chapter 4: Goodbye)
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this out of boredom it'll be multiple shots of Kuroko's feelings as he and Akashi grow further and further apart**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Kuroko pov**

**Disgust**

You were always there.

I'd see you every chance I got.

A hug. A kiss.

Your touch was so warm.

I'd run my hand through your soft red hair just to feel you close.

But then one day.

It all went away.

I'd hold your hand. But you always seem to get away.

Did I do something?

Are you tired of me already?

Am I disgusting to you?

I am disgusted too

I'm too clingy?

Okay my dear,

I'll go home and leave you alone, but hey, it's okay I'll pretend it didn't break my heart today.

* * *

**Jealousy**

I see you there laughing with her.

She would say "Hey"

You would reply.

But here I am forgotten.

I guess it's fine.

You and I never say Hi.

Did you notice me?

I guess you didn't

Maybe that's why

I'll pretend it didn't break my heart today

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did not expect feedback so quickly last time. Wow. I'll be sure to update when I can**

* * *

**Kuroko pov**

**Contact**

Your lovely red eyes have always captivated me.

Yet when I look to find them.

They never see me.

Have I disappeared?

Why won't you look at me?

I held your hand as we walked down the road.

Then Midorima walks by and you let go.

Your warmth no longer there.

I'm left in the cold.

Do you not love me anymore?

Why can't you look into my eyes?

Why don't you hold my hand?

It's okay my dear.

I'll pretend it didn't hurt once again

* * *

**Fights**

We had a fight today.

But we didn't scream.

We didn't argue.

I asked you one thing.

"Why don't you talk to me?"

We were alone.

You looked at me for a second.

That was the first time you'd looked at me in months.

Your eyes gleamed for a second.

You told me to leave.

I did as you said.

I went to hug you goodbye.

You didn't return my hug.

I kissed your lips goodbye.

It was not met.

I left into the darkness.

My heart hurt that day, but it's okay my dear.

I'll pretend it didn't hurt that night.

* * *

R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter :3 I love the feedback I'm getting! It's all so sweet! I'll be posting another kuroko no basket story soon so look out for that one!**

* * *

**Gone**

You're never around.

I rarely see you.

Where do you go?

Are you avoiding me?

I approached you once.

You didn't see me.

Maybe I really did disappear.

I miss you dearly.

I try to find you.

Yet you never seem to stay.

I guess it's better if you've gone away.

Away from me.

It's okay dear.

I'll pretend it didn't hurt that day.

* * *

**Nightmare**

I had a nightmare last night.

You were holding her in your arms all warm and happy.

I laid beside you two

Yet I felt I was the one who didn't belong.

I tried to get up.

To leave.

I fell.

Into the darkness.

I woke up.

I cried.

I called out for you.

Yet deep down inside.

I knew my dream was true.

It's okay my dear.

I'll pretend it didn't hurt in here.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter 4

Lies

I asked you a question.

You never replied.

I told you my feelings.

Not a thing was stated.

I held you close.

Your warmth didn't reach me either.

You ignore me.

You never seem to care.

I talk to you.

But it's like talking to thin air.

I look at you.

You never look back.

Why won't you acknowledge my existence?

It's okay though dear.

I'll pretend it didn't hurt in here.

Disappear

I'm quit.

I'm hard to see.

At first you noticed me.

Then as time went on.

Your sight.

Once strong and clear.

Has faded away.

It's almost as though.

I've truly disappeared.

I'll try as I may.

But nothing will change.

I'm a ghost to you.

So I will be a real one from now on.

Akashi closed the notebook silently as he sat on what was once Kuroko's bed. His thought whirling around inside his head dangerously. He looked down at the light blue notebook one last time before putting in a box before leaving the dark room for the last time.

Hey guys sorry to end this so soon! If I think of anymore I'll add it in-between the chapters. If you like this one check out my other Kuroko no basket story.


End file.
